Sentimientos y Emociones
by caninefemale
Summary: este es un one-shot que quise escribir. todos hemos visto como bolt y mittens se enamoran pero alguna vez hemos visto dentro de la cabeza de bolt que ocurre cuando esto sucede? aqui podran verlo


sentimientos y emociones

han pasado ya 4 meses desde que bolt regreso con penny, las cosas han salido de maravilla para este can de pelaje blanco, vive una vida normal de perro y aparte tiene a sus 2 mejores amigos, una gatita negra de nombre mittens y un hámster fan suyo llamado rhino; todos los días jugaban juntos pero poco a poco bolt se estaba dando cuenta de que se sentía raro estar cerca de mittens, el perro cada vez se fijaba más en mittens, cada detalle de ella, bolt no sabía lo que pasaba, era algo raro para el pero más raro es lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza

=11:45 pm=

todos estaban dormidos pero la realidad no es lo que nos interesa, en la cabeza de bolt estaban pasando varias cosas

en la cabeza de bolt, se veía exactamente igual a su casa pero más vacía solo estaba él en el cuarto de penny

bolt/. aaaahhh hay alguien ahí?... vaya estoy solo pero no recuerdo que hayan salido y tampoco esta mittens ni rhino [empecé a caminar por el cuarto]

de pronto se escucha un ruido afuera del cuarto

bolt/. que fue eso? [fui a revisar y salí del cuarto]

entonces ahí ve, había otro bolt en las escaleras, este era igual a bolt pero en su pecho tenía un corazón

bolt/. aaahh... tu... quién eres?

X/. oooh... hola bolt [dije amigablemente] soy amor y se lo que sientes por mittens

bolt/. wow... aaaahhh espera, te llamas amor? [cada vez me confundía más]

amor/. sí, me llamo amor y vengo para que descubras lo que sientes por mittens [siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara]

bolt/. aaaahhh wow lo que siento por mittens? pues es mi amiga nada mas

x/. [salí del cuarto de penny] eso es cierto [era otro igual a bolt y en mi pecho estaba la imagen de dos perros abrazándose]

bolt/. y tu quién eres? (porque salen tantos yos?)

x/. soy amistad y tienes razón lo más importante para ti son los amigos

amor/. estoy de acuerdo contigo amistad, pues amo a los amigos pero bolt ama a mittens

bolt/. wow qué? yo no amo a mittens

x/. él dice la verdad o miente? jejejeje da igual [salió otro bolt de otro cuarto, este no tenía imagen en el pecho pero el pelaje era algo verde gris]

bolt/. y otro más

amor/. porque estas aquí mentira?

amistad/. y si nos volvemos amigos

mentira/. con todo gusto amistad, espera mentí jajajajajaja y estoy aquí porque bolt no ama a mittens esa es una gran mentira y mira que yo lo dije jejejeje

amistad/. eres muy mentiroso mentira

amor/. si lo eres, bolt claro que ama a mittens

bolt/. estoy desconcertado

y aparece otro bolt con pelaje amarillo

x/. bolt ama a mittens

bolt/. ahora cuál es tu nombre?

mentira/. grrrr aléjate de aquí honesto [le gruñía]

honesto/. no me alejare mentira, soy honesto y si digo que bolt ama a mittens es la verdad

amor/. lo sabía

bolt/. pero yo no la amo (o si lo hace?)

x/. quien sabe que es verdad o que es mentira? acaso hay alguien que sepa eso

bolt/. y este es?

honesto/. él es duda, no tiene nada asegurado

duda/. tendrá razón honesto? no lo es?

bolt/. vaya

amor/. vamos chicos, vamos a la sala para estar mejor

honesto/. si vamos

duda/. para qué?

amistad/. yo te sigo amigo

mentira/. suena bien, espera es mentira jajajaja

todos van a la sala y estaba otro bolt ahí de pelaje negro

bolt/. otro... (este no me da buena confianza)

amor/. ahí no

duda/. y tu quién eres?

odio/. soy odio y bolt, tú no puedes amar a mittens, es una gata lo normal es que la odio o no honesto

honesto/. debo admitir que sí, es lo natural que perros y gatos se odien

duda/. lo es?

amor/. bolt ama a mittens, no puede odiar odio

duda/. pero quien sabe eso?

odio/. amor tu amas a todos

amor/. eso no es cierto, no te amo a ti odio

bolt/. esperen, ya todos me están confundiendo

duda/. ja yo soy el mejor la duda en todo esto o no?

amistad/. duda, tú nunca te decides

mentira/. pero si duda es el más cuerdo aquí... esperen mentí jajajajajaja

odio/. mentira, odio tus mentiras

honesto/. odio, tú odias todo

odio/. lo se

y en eso aparece otro bolt café

x/. tengo una idea, hagamos equipos los que dicen que bolt ama a mittens y los que dicen que no

amor/. vaya brillante idea razón, te amo

honesto/. eso sonó raro

amistad/. seamos amigos

odio/. odio a razón

duda/. pero yo no sé si bolt ama a mittens?

bolt/. tú eres razón, wow ok

y llega otro perro más con un sombrero tipo indiana jones

x/. vamos bolt ya decídete

bolt/. y que sentimiento o emoción representas

valor/. yo soy valor y sé que amas a mittens ya que amor y honesto lo dicen

razón/. valor tiene razón

odio/. odio a valor

duda/. acaso valor tiene razón?

mentira/. valor, tu vales mucho aquí, mentira jajajajajaja

bolt/. hagamos la idea de razón

entonces se dividen en equipos, en un lado están amor, amistad, razón, honesto, valor y en otro lado mentira, duda, odio

mentira/. somos más que ellos, ok mentira

odio/. si algo odio más son tus mentiras en situaciones desfavorables

duda/. porque estoy de este lado?

odio/. porque dudas de todo así que creo que eres opuesto a razón

duda/. enserio y eso es bueno o malo

bolt/. que cosas tan confuzas

razón/. empecemos, duda has la pregunta

duda/. bolt ama o no a mittens

amor/. bolt la ama, soy su amor y siento el amor hacia ella

mentira/. está mintiendo

amistad/. esperen y si esto sale más y entonces acaba su amistad, no permitiría eso

duda/. amistad yo soy el que tiene las dudas no tu o acaso ni siquiera soy duda?

honesto/. duda, tú eres duda

duda/. genial o no? [me puse feliz]

valor/. vamos amistad, quien no se atreve no gana

honesto/. no estoy seguro, se puede ganar sin atreverse

mentira/. uuhhh valor mintió

razón/. nos desviamos del tema

bolt/. no me digas... [dije sarcástico sentado en el suelo]

honesto/. razón tiene razón

odio/. y que esperabas pues es razón, el punto es que bolt debe odiar a mittens

amor/. claro que no, bolt debe amar a mittens

duda/. amor, odio que es mejor?

mentira/. si bolt ama a mittens y harán una familia, jajajaja...

bolt/. mentira lo es mentira

mentira/. grrrr no me vuelvas a interrumpir bolt

honesto/. mentira se enoja si lo interrumpen

razón/. tienes razón honesto

bolt/. YA! todos cállense, me están confundiendo mucho

duda/. ven bolt ya tiene dudas jejeje o no?

bolt/. duda tú me llenas de dudas... miren quieren la verdad

honesto/. yo se la verdad

bolt/. pues no me has dicho la verdad de esto

honesto/. es que yo

duda/. lo que pasa es que honesto tiene dudas y no puede decir nada que no sea 100% seguro o eso creo, no estoy seguro

razón/. duda tiene razón aunque no lo sepa

bolt/. miren, si siento algo por mittens

amistad/. amistad!

bolt/. algo más que amistad... me siento bien cuando estoy con ella

duda/. y porque no le has dicho, jejejeje tienes razón porque lo dudas o no?

bolt/. ok, duda tiene razón otra vez, dudo de que este amor será verdadero y también de cómo lo tomara ella

razón/. de aquí a cuando duda tiene tanta razón?

honesto/. y tu cada vez tienes más dudas

odio/. pero tienes que odiar a mittens

amor/. no es cierto, bolt la tiene que amar

valor/. bolt, deja las dudas, debes tener valor y decirle

duda/. valor porque tienes algo contra mí o no lo tienes?

valor/. no estoy en contra tuya solo quiero lo mejor para bolt

honesto/. eso... [pare de hablar en seco al recibir un codazo de valor] me quedo callado

valor/. (jejejejejeje yo tengo el palor para hacer eso)

bolt/. tal vez tienes razón valor, tengo que decirle

razón/. ahora dirán que todos tienen más razón que razón

mentira/. jejejejejeje eso no sería gracioso, esperen mentira si lo seria

razón/. grrrr eres malvado mentira

honesto/. mentira no es malvad, solo es mentiroso

amor/. [me acerque a bolt] bolt solo piensa, tú la amas tal vez no estás seguro pero yo puedo sentirlo, la amas y ella es hermosa ahora ten valor y dile

bolt/. tienes razón

razón/. ahora solo falta que mentira tenga razón y me quede sin trabajo

bolt/. pero como salgo de aquí?

honesto/. solo despierta y no olvides, se honesto

mentira/. claro que no, di algunas mentiras

razón/. ten siempre la razón

duda/. tienes que dudar creo o no? jejejeje así soy o no?

amistad/. te amigos

odio/. odia de vez en cuando

valor/. ten valor

amor/. busca y ten amor

todos desaparece y bolt se despierta

=12:30 pm=

bolt/. wow vaya sueño (tengo que hacer algo, vamos valor dame valor) [baje a la cocina y ahí estaba mittens comiendo]

mittens/. buenos días orejón

bolt/. buenos días mittens... (tengo que decirle) tengo algo que decirte

mittens/. a... dime

bolt/. yo... yo (valor/. ten valor, amor/. busca el amor y tenlo)[me llene de confianza] yo mittens te amor [me acerque a ella y le di un profundo beso]

la cara de los dos era una increíble sonrisa y algo de rubor

bien este es un one-shot que me dio ganas de escribir jejejeje, chicos en verdad lamento la tardanza en mi fic "bolt: una vida normal y no tan normal" no se me ha dado poder continuarlo pero por favor ténganme paciencia sí y con respecto a este jejejeje espero que les agrade se me ocurrió un día y pues decidí hacerlo, espero que no sea demasiado confuso, bueno nos vemos

P.D. no olviden sus reviews por favor amigos


End file.
